Transformers Prima Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Prima Wiki The Official Destron Mandalorian's Transformers series wiki.(Not an official Hasbro product) The Prima Expansion is a fan made project that aims to improve the Transformers Generation One and Aligned continuities for a more mature audience.Taking inspiration from Star Wars,giving giant battles filled with capital and frigate ships,large amount of ground soldiers and vehicles and abilities similar to the Force for Primes and select other characters. The series takes a much more realistic view on war with some episodes solely from the first person perspective of generic soldiers and yet an action packed space adventure. Destron Mandalorian Aligned Continuity Expansion The Wiki was made for the Destron Mandalorian Prima Expansion of the Aligned Continuity.The Wiki will cover both the YouTube series and the Video games/mods.Below is a timeline.Events and Characters can be found under the tab of the game they first appear in. Note:The games and the YouTube series both follow the same story.For information relating to game play,walk through,items and multiplayer click the tab relating specifically to the game. Season 17 is the current season is so far on going. Transformers: ReEnergized (Seasons 1-3).'Takes place early on in the Great War.The events in the game ''War for Cybertron also take place during this time. '''Transformers: Dark Forces (Seasons 3-5). The Decepticons have are working a massive Project with Shockwave in command.The main Autobot leaders land on earth with the 192nd Decepticon Fleet following.The events of Fall of Cybertron also take place during this time. Transformers:Forces of Corruption (Seasons 5-7).'The END of the Great war. The events of the ''Transformers 1986 Movie also take place. The Autobots return to Cybertron under Rodimus Prime and begin the Cybertronian War. '''Transformers:Rise to Power (Seasons 8-10). With Galvatron fully regaining his sanity the Decepticon Empire begins to rebuild itself and expand starting the Second Great War. Transformers:Empire of Destiny (Seasons 10-12). With the Autobots pushed back to near extinction the Decepticons at their strongest make the final move with the Autobots preparing for a final desperate defense.Meanwhile within the Decepticons Shockwave's plan is ready to be put in motion. Characters These are a list of Original Characters and Units that where made specifically for this expansion. History This is the history of the Expansion. For the history of the story,go to the respective games page. The Prima Expansion originally started out as a mod for War for Cybertron. The mod attempted to make Generation 1 better by combining it with War for Cybertron while also making a story of its own.This included adding a more realistic scale on the war itself.By taking inspiration from the giant grand battles of Star Wars,creating very large and adventurous battles.The main step was to make the Decepticons feel more like a threat.This was done by making the Decepticons similar to the Galactic Empire and making the Autobots the minor faction. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse